


A drabble (no title, no challenge, no rating)

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander100, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Stream of Consciousness, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No rating because the story contains neither violence nor bad language. But don't let that and its brevity deceive you into believing it's a children's story. The Highlander series just isn't for children.  ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A drabble (no title, no challenge, no rating)

**Author's Note:**

> The Highlander series, its characters and universe are not mine by a long chalk, nor do I intend harm or copyright-infringement, and also I make no money off this.

Ah, Duncan, young Duncan, how little you know. You believe I share your weaknesses, don't you? Your passion, your need of someone to protect, someone to tell you you are a good man, someone who trusts you more than you do. You think that is why I haven't fought out a challenge in the past two centuries. How mistaken you are!  
But then, of course, you lack the key to the truth. You do not know whom my receiving a Quickening would put back on my scent. You do not know the sweet tortures of my life. You do not know.


End file.
